


whatever this is

by crimsonheadache



Series: Kinkuary2021 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Edging, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29638404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonheadache/pseuds/crimsonheadache
Summary: Draco got through his Potions class, but now it was time to head to Gryffindor Tower.Where a certain someone was waiting for him.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Kinkuary2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174427
Comments: 6
Kudos: 115
Collections: HP Kinkuary 2021





	whatever this is

**Author's Note:**

> part 2 of my little kinkuary series 😈 
> 
> thanks to U and D for the beta!!

The walk to Gryffindor Tower was an interesting one. 

For one thing, Draco could still feel the uncomfortable stickiness staining his trousers, which wasn’t the most fun feeling in the world, but he managed it enough. Every step was just another reminder of what just occurred in class, and Draco’s fingers tightened on his books in his hands at the memory. 

The dazed look Potter gave him as he came down from one of the best orgasms he could remember having in a while if he was honest, was still imprinted in his mind, and he almost tripped over his last step up the stairs as his thoughts were still back in that classroom.

He briefly wondered how he would get past the Fat Lady when he saw the golden boy himself, standing to the side as others passed by him in a flutter. But he only had eyes for Draco.

Draco took a deep breath before composing himself. It wouldn’t do to be too in his head for this.

Whatever this was.

Potter’s lips upturned in a slightly nervous grin as Draco made his way closer, and a few inquisitive eyes trailed past them, probably curious as to why Draco Malfoy was within mere feet of the Gryffindor’s Tower.

He paid them no mind per usual and strolled up beside his old nemesis, as though it was something normal they did together. 

“Potter.” he nodded once. Harry’s mouth widened in a more confident smile at that, teeth and all, and Draco had to remember how to breathe.

“Malfoy. You can follow me, erm, if you want.” Potter just turned away, muttered the password, and walked through the portrait hole, obviously expecting Draco to follow.

Wordlessly, he followed the other man, noticing a few faces turned his way with some questionable glances, but on the whole, folks kept to themselves. He figured people were tired of fighting and asking questions that didn’t concern them after the war. 

Draco understood that sentiment completely. 

As they walked up a spiral staircase, Draco noticed how _red_ everything was in here. It would give him a migraine of epic proportions if he had to live here. 

Finally, they made it to Potter’s room, and Draco had to hide his jump of surprise at the sound of the lock on the door. He glanced back at Potter, who was laying his wand down on the bedside table, before making himself comfortable and sitting on what must be his bed.

Draco looked around the room, noticing two other beds, currently unmade and looking like unruly bears slept in them, not actual human beings.

Then there were seconds of silence between the two of them. Draco began to tap his foot, a slight irritation seeping into his bones at the predicament he found himself in. 

He watched, warily, as Potter adjusted himself against his pillows on the bed and just watched him. It was….odd.

A few more seconds passed of the awkward staring contest between them, and Draco gritted his teeth, not able to stand this ridiculousness any longer. 

“Well?”

Potter blinked once but didn’t respond. He almost looked like a lost crup.

Draco just breathed out a long sigh before unclenching his jaw.

_What an idiot._

Draco wasn’t even sure if he was talking about Potter in that context or himself at this point for allowing this to happen.

Whatever this is.

“So what was it exactly you wanted to show me, Potter?”

Draco got a sick thrill at Potter’s expression as it changed from relaxed to immediately turning a dark shade of pink. It boded well with his darker skin tone, he noted internally. 

“Erm - well, I sent you that note,” Potter stated as he played with a bit of string that was peeking out from his quilt on his bed, looking away from him. Like Draco wasn’t the one who _received_ the sodding letter in the first place. 

He rolled his eyes, his foot tapping ceasing for the time being, only to take a few steps further into the room itself, clearly being nosy and taking in what a Gryffindor bedroom looks like.

He was unimpressed with the decor on the far wall when he felt a presence behind him. 

“You know, you could be a Slytherin, with the way you sneak around like that.” Draco turned around to face the other man, quickly hiding his surprise at how close he was standing.

Potter’s vivid green met his icy grey, and Draco was reminded of how glassy they had looked in class. Not as clear or focused as they did now. “Funny story about that. But maybe for another time?”

Draco only raised an imperious eyebrow at that and watched as Potter’s eyes left his own to drag down the rest of him, obviously stopping at his crotch level. Draco almost put a hand in front to cover himself, worried about the stain that might be there from earlier. 

He could hear Potter swallow from where he stood, his eyes still trained on his crotch, and Draco felt the same heat sweep through him as before from earlier, practically swaying where he stood.

“Well? I don’t have all day, you know.” Draco managed to breathe out, his voice scratchier than it was, and those green eyes found him again, but this time they weren’t as clear and direct. More hazy again, reminding Draco of when he watched him—

“Did you…” Potter’s eyes strayed back to his stained trousers, and Draco could swear he heard him swallow. “Did you...come earlier? In class— when I was watching?” Draco could hear Potter’s nervousness through his speech, and he wanted nothing more than to drag the bastard to his bed, tie him up, and have his wicked way with him.

Actually, now that that thought had crossed his mind...it didn’t sound like a bad idea at all. But he held himself back, barely. He wanted to see if he could draw this interaction out for as long as possible.

“I might have,” Draco mused, lifting a hand to stroke his chin as if he was an evil villain in the plot, thinking up his dastardly plan.

He watched as Potter’s eyes darkened at that, his tongue poking out to lick his lips, and Draco had to hold himself back from jumping him, literally. 

“Oh, I erm. Wow, that’s really, erm —”

“Are you always this terribly eloquent Potter, or are the rumors from the _Prophet_ true, and did the War cause you mind damage?”

Instead of retorting back like he expected Harry to do, he only smiled a toothy grin. Merlin, Potter could easily give Draco a heart palpitation that could end his life with that look alone, and he would be alright with it. 

“Reading about me in the papers, are you?”

Draco only scoffed. “It’s not as though I do it willingly. Half of the time, it’s either a front-page article of you and your latest hairstyle or the last poor sod you took to bed. Spoiler alert on the hair; it’s always been the same. Disorderly and disruptive.” 

“And my bed partners?”

Draco eyed him up and down at that, “The papers seem to think you are a newly outed bisexual. _Congratulations_.”

Potter’s eyes gleamed, “At least they have one thing right then.”

Draco didn’t know why, but reading about the Savior’s sexual preferences and learning first-hand was different, and it gave him a thrill knowing the truth from the man himself. His old, long-time crush was veering its ugly head back, and Draco needed to cool it down.

Unless…

Humming in thought, Draco turned to walk past Potter towards the exit in case he needed to make a hasty getaway when he felt a hand come up to stop him, lightly holding him back on his chest.

Before Draco could say anything, Potter was leaning ever so closer, their mouths only inches apart. “I didn’t have anything to show you.” Potter’s voice was like velvet, deep and soft, and Draco wanted to drown in it completely.

“Oh? Is that so— ?” He couldn’t even get out the rest of his retort before Potter attacked his mouth with more enthusiasm than Draco can remember seeing the man direct towards anything else in his life before. His lips were chapped, but he made up for it by sneaking his tongue inside his mouth, and Draco sucked in a breath as the kiss deepened quicker than he anticipated.

Then again, he never in his wildest (maybe his wildest) dreams would have imagined this could ever be a reality for him. He believed that the closest he would ever get to anything sexual with Potter would be a late-night wank with thoughts of him and his Quidditch uniform or rubbing off to him speaking gibberish in Potions class.

But this was a whole new level, and Draco was drunk with the power of finally having Potter here, against him, kissing the living hell out of him.

He felt hands push him backward, towards the bed, he presumed. But not liking this dynamic, Draco grabbed onto Potter’s hips and swapped their positions and pushed him down onto the bed instead, with a smirk. 

Not that he would’ve _minded_ being pushed on the bed by Potter, the opposite in fact.

But he had other plans in mind for today—plans he had just concocted in his brilliant brain.

“I think you should have a taste of your own medicine, Potter.”

The green-eyed git looked up at him, pink-cheeked, wide-eyed and confused, his hair in even more of disarray than usual. “Huh?”

Draco tsked before pulling out his wand and quickly whispering a spell, loving the fight or flight instincts that kicked in with the man on the bed, as his wide, curious eyes become darker and angrier for a split second as ropes wrapped around his arms, tying him to the headboard of the bed. 

“No need to look so put-out, Potter. You didn’t let me choose earlier when I was going to come during class, so I don’t believe you deserve that privilege either.”

A few seconds passed as Draco observed Potter. Any sign that he wasn’t into this scene and the ropes would immediately be cut down, no question. But then a spark of something passed through Harry’s green eyes, almost like a challenge, and Draco smirked triumphantly.

“Can you give me a verbal confirmation?” Draco asked as he traced his finger along a collarbone lightly.

Potter huffed, amused. His hair jolted with the movement, causing a piece to fall over his scar on his forehead, where his scar was, and Draco reached over, moving it back in place on top of his head. 

“Yes.”

Both of Draco’s brows raised at the promptness but he nodded slowly, his eyes tracking over the body below him, taking in every single piece of him, not knowing if he would ever get this chance ever again.

Draco didn’t think about the fact that Potter was still wearing clothes before he tied him up, but he shrugged and waved his wand once more to vanish all of his garments.

In response, Potter only bit his bottom lip as he gazed up at him, and Draco wanted to rip it out and bite it himself. 

And he did just that. He leaned down, sucking the bottom lip between his own teeth, dragging it out, wanting to leave Potter just as breathless as he left him at the end of Potions. With that in mind, Draco straddled the man, making sure to rub himself against him, delighted with how hard Potter was under him already. 

“Is this punishment for earlier? Because I don’t think it was all my fault, per se. You didn’t have to lean so close to me and — _ah_ — listen in as you did.”

Draco raised an eyebrow once again, body thrumming with desire just from his voice alone, but he didn’t want Potter to know that. “That’s where you are wrong. You invited me up here for some sort of wicked reason.”

Potter huffed a laugh at that. “Oh, so you think this was all an incredible scheme of mine to get you in my bed?”

“I wouldn’t put it past you.” Draco thought for a moment, even placing a finger on his chin in mock consideration, “Well, you are a _Gryffindor_ , I’m sure this was all one big misunderstanding on your part. I’ll just be off then.”

Draco then moved his left thigh upwards, removing his weight from the man below and acting as though he was leaving, and he heard Potter’s small, barely audible whimper and smirked.

He watched as Potter breathed out a long breath, and bit his lip, considering the man hovering over him. “You might as well stay. Even if this was a huge accident, might as well have some fun while you’re here?”

As Draco touched Harry, he looked down and watched, entranced, as Draco barely touched his cock, his fingertips brushing along his length. 

He began moving them up and down, keeping Harry on edge, and by the gasp from him, Draco smirked to himself, knowing he was succeeding. Being tied up, it was difficult for Harry to gather his bearings, but Draco had to give it to him; he attempted his very best to get more of Draco’s touch however he could. 

Hips bucked up, practically throwing the lithe man above him off . But Draco bit his lip and re-situated, making sure to hold him down between his legs, to Harry’s sorry-sounding whine of defeat. 

“If you keep that up, I may have to gag you.”

Harry huffed out a laugh at that, but Draco raised a brow at the clear blush darkening his cheeks, his cock leaking more than before at the idea.

Something to keep in mind, he thought, as he kept up his agonizing pace on the man’s cock. 

He carefully watched as Harry seemingly calmed down after a bit, the excitement fizzling into a dull pleasure. He still looked beautifully obscene, his mouth open, eyes closed, all his attention was on him, following the flow of light pressure Draco was giving him, enough for him to feel his hand, but light enough for it to be maddening. 

A few minutes later, or it could have been hours, Draco wasn’t sure; he took his hand away, and Harry grumbled something under his breath, and Draco tutted.

“I was so close, you know.”

“Oh? Were you now?”

He felt Harry’s glare from where he laid on the bed and looked down at him with an unperplexed expression.

“I think you misunderstand the current situation,” Draco muttered with one hand reaching up to grab onto his head of curls, the other tightening the hold on his hips.

Harry bit back a whimper. 

“Fuck.”

He brought his lips down, hovering over his ear. “This is what you deserve, for putting me through that embarrassment in class earlier. Making me come in my trousers like a twelve-year-old boy again. But, I bet you loved that, didn’t you, Potter?” 

He only struggled in his restraints in response, pushing his hips up ever so slightly to get any kind of friction against his cock. All the while, Draco ignored his own throbbing erection to tend to the begging man laying down in front of him. 

“Answer me,” Draco brought down a hand and squeezed it around the base of Potter’s cock, groaning at the feeling of wetness on his hand from where he had been leaking the whole time. 

Harry floundered around on the bed, gasping as if there wasn’t enough air for him in the room. 

_“I — I”_

“That’s not answering my question,” Draco replied with a sneer, his thumb circling the tip of his leaking prick, and Harry’s eyes rolled into the back of his head as his mouth went slack with the pleasure, and Draco wanted to frame him up somewhere so he could look at him anytime he wanted. 

“Draco— please,”

In response, Draco leaned forward to draw Harry into another bruising kiss, one that left Harry breathless and leaking, desperate for any kind of touch he could get. Which was why he oh so lightly pushed his hips into Draco’s own, groaning at the feel of his cock rubbing along his thigh. 

But all too soon, Draco was ‘tsking’ again in his ear and tightly grabbing his hips with his long-fingered hands, and Harry cursed under his breath. 

_Perfection_.

“You absolute arse, you are the biggest bloody pillock I have ever seen!” Potter raged on for a bit, while Draco only continued straddling him, hips moving teasingly slow over him, and Potter’s rant was cut off as a whine came out of his throat instead. 

“You still haven’t answered my question.”

_“What fucking question?!”_

His grip only tightened in response, and Potter moaned pathetically. 

Draco decided to loosen his grip a bit, he wouldn’t want Potter to lose all interest, but that didn’t seem like a possibility as his cock seemed hard enough to cut diamonds. He wrapped his hand back around him, this time a more firm grip than before, and Harry puffed out a breath. 

He continued his ministrations, bringing his hand up and down Potter’s shaft, gathering speed as he jerked him off similarly to how he would bring himself off, with a slight twist at the tip, which he seemed to enjoy just as much, even more than Draco himself.

Potter was attempting to thrust up into the feeling again, moaning low in his throat, and Draco almost wanted to see him come like this.

_Almost._

He figured Potter had one more round in him to go through. And that was when Draco stopped abruptly, right as Potter was leaning his head back on the pillows, and Draco just knew he was so close.

But just like that, Draco stopped, the pressure gone, and Potter cried out beautifully.

Draco smiled a soft smile while Potter’s eyes were closed. It didn’t do for him to see him like that. But he couldn’t help it; the man was too perfect. 

And that was when he saw the beginning of tears streaking from Potter’s eyes. 

“Fuck, fuck, Draco, I need— please!” Harry disjointly babbled from his position on the bed, red-faced and wet, tied up, cock ruddy and purple. 

Draco had to hold himself back from coming just from that alone. The sight of Harry in front of him, utterly debauched, red spots all over his body, and his perfectly hard cock crying out for attention. He knew the slightest touch would have him coming.

Draco felt as though his entire body was on fire, even though he wasn’t the one being tortured physically; he was still aching to come from the slightest touch. Instead, he took out his frustrations on the tied-up man below him. 

_“Oh, fuck,”_ Harry cried when Draco wrapped his hand back around him, dragging his palm up and down his leaking cock slowly, teasing him with feather-like touches.

Watching Harry fall apart was the most incredible thing he had ever witnessed. 

“What do you need?” Draco asked as he trailed his hand back down Draco’s throbbing cock. 

“Please, Draco, for Merlin’s sake—” Harry hiccuped adorably, and Draco reached up and traced his lover’s lips with an index finger, still wet from Harry’s cock. 

Obendiately, Harry sucked his finger into his mouth, and Draco grabbed his erection through his pants to relieve some tension. Harry will be the death of him; he was sure of it. 

Draco still managed to control himself enough to keep the game going, “Please _what_?” 

_“Let me come!”_ Harry quickly answered, and Draco couldn’t hold it back any longer. Even if Harry refused to ask for it directly, he was 98% sure he would have given him what he needed.

Draco then grabbed his cock and started again, jerking him off efficiently and quickly, and Harry’s head was thrown back at that, mouth agape with a jumble of words escaping every few seconds. 

“Draco!” “Oh fuck me.” “Don’t stop!”

Draco himself took his other hand and rubbed his restrained prick, knowing he was seconds away from coming in his trousers _again_ , but he found that he couldn’t give a shit about that.

He watched as Harry’s back arched, and he was coming suddenly, all over himself, and Draco let out his own groan as his orgasm ripped through him. 

Once Draco came to himself, he looked down at the sated Harry and wanted to laugh and cuddle him all at the same time, and his heart oddly pounded in his chest.

He watched as Harry’s wrists sagged against the ropes that were still tying him up, head turned to the side.

For a split second, Draco was worried if Harry actually passed out from the intensity of what just occurred, but then he heard him breathe out, “Fucking…hell.”

“Agreed.”

“Are you...erm. Gonna stay for a while?”

In response, Draco wandlessly undid the ropes tying Harry up and pulled him close to him. 

All Draco knew as he stared down at Harry’s prone, steadily breathing figure beside him, was that he was very keen to continue this little arrangement Harry and himself found themselves in —

— whatever this is.

**Author's Note:**

> comments & kudos make my day! 😘


End file.
